This invention relates to an earth and sand conveyor system.
In civil engineering works, for conveying earth and sand laterally there have been used belt conveyors, trucks and the like while grab buckets are used for transporting earth and sand vertically. In these earth and sand conveying means, however, there have been involved public nuisances such as air pollution due to generated dust, noise pollusion, etc.
There has been proposed another type of earth and sand conveying or transporting system in which a screw conveyor is employed for conveying earth and sand which are supplied from a hopper, the earth and sand are then consolidated in a tapered pipe before entering into conveyor pipes. In the above system, however, since the earth and sand supplied from the hopper are consolidated in the tapered pipe, a great deal of loads are imposed on the screw conveyor for conveying the consolidated earth and sand through conveyor pipes. To meet the loads imposed on the screw conveyor, a drive means for the screw conveyor with a massive power is required which, however, is very difficult to attain in practical applications.